


Gradual

by dreamsofspike



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100-word drabble for this prompt: “You know how you put a frog in hot water and it jumps out? Well, if you put it in cold water and gradually turn up the heat? It boils to death.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gradual

The first time it happens, it’s Kurt’s fault.  
  
He shouldn’t have taken Chandler's number at all.  
  
Blaine is right. It _is_ cheating.  
  
Before his mind's even registered the inconceivable reality - Blaine just _hit_ him – Blaine is on his knees in front of Kurt where he fell on the edge of his bed, the tears that have been in his eyes through this whole conversation spilling over as he begs for forgiveness in a panicked, sobbing voice.  
  
Kurt can only give it to him. After all, he needs forgiveness, too. This just makes them even, right?  
  
Until the next time.


End file.
